


One More Thing

by Flyingintospace



Series: October Horror & Fluff Fics [51]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Boston Bruins, Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Brad is training the new guy, when a repeat customer comes in.





	One More Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eggnog Introductions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920313) by [Flyingintospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace). 



“Welcome to the Beantown Cafe and Bakery. What can I get you today?” Brad heard the new barista, Charlie, ask as a young man walked up to the counter. It was a quiet fall morning and Brad was restocking their supplies while training the new guy. And Brad figured it was time for Charlie to take an order by himself.

But with a second glance Brad was pretty sure that the man had been in the other day. And that Charlie had messed up his order horribly. Brad was surprised that the man had come back in at all and was curious to see how Charlie handled it.

“Can I get a medium soy pumpkin macchiato, lightly salted made with skim soy milk?” The man requested.

Brad saw Charlie’s face immediately colouring.

And remembered that that was the messed up order that the guy had gotten.

He was ready to step in but Charlie straightened his shoulders. “Of course, sir,” He replied, beginning to ring in the order.

Brad couldn’t help but notice the guys face drop.

“Can I get a name for the order?” Charlie asked, voice cold.

“Uh, Jake,”

Charlie nodded scribbling the name on a cup. He told Jake the total for the coffee and waited.

Jake seemed flustered. “Actually...I...Umm. Sorry?”

“Sorry?” Charlie repeated.

“I was just trying to get a laugh out of you.” Jake fessed up.

Brad rolled his eyes turning back to the supplies but of course still eavesdropping on their conversation.

“So you don’t want this then?” Charlie sounded confused.

“No no it’s okay. I’ll still take it?” Jake insisted.

“And how will you be paying today?”

Jake held up his card and Charlie hit the payment button. And got to work on his drink.

As the payment went through Charlie printed a receipt, slid it across the counter and continued on making his coffee.

Brad turned to check the cookies by the till, only to find Jake looking at his receipt in confusion.

“Everything all right there?” Brad asked, not failing to notice the way Charlie ducked his head and his face coloured.

“You gave me a discount?” Jake said.

Brad was about to demand why when Jake supplied “For being cute?”

Brad managed to stifle most of his laugh just as Tuukka came out with a fresh tray of danishes. He eyed his two co-workers and retreated back into the kitchen so not wanting to be involved in whatever they were doing.

Charlie was bright red at this point and he slid Jake’s coffee across the counter.

Trying to avoid the comment he said, “Here you go. I hope you enjoy.”

Charlie turned obviously hoping to make an escape.

“Wait!” Jake said, voice a little desperate.

Charlie froze.

“Can I get one more thing?”

“Of course. What else can I get for you?” Charlie said.

“You’re number?” Jake asked.

Charlie managed to get even redder but nodded, scribbling is number on a napkin and handing it over.

“Thanks,” Jake smiled and then noticing the time. “Oh no I’ve got to go I’m already late” and with that he was gone.

“I can’t believe I did that,” Charlie muttered as he found Brad watching him.

“Happens to the best of us.” Brad said. “Let me tell you the story of how I first met Patrice.”


End file.
